Go Go Gadgetinis Wiki
Welcome to the Go Go Gadgetinis Wikia The internet famous Inspector Gadget fan project! History The Go Go Gadgetinis fan series started life in the early 2000's by a girl called Katie. (KatieCat/KittyKat/KittyKat81/GadgetKittyKat) The fan series was intended as a web series animated by Katie as part of a project for her animation classes. The animation borrowed scenes from the Gadget and the Gadgetinis series to fill in some gaps. The series was only going to be short episodes that she would release monthly for viewers to enjoy, but never got released. Plot GGGs (As it was come to be known) was supposed to follow the plot of then Inspector Gadget as he travels to the UK on assignment to protect another Inspector from a MAD Agent. He works with Inspector Prince who is tasked with helping him and follows their missions together. The plot begans as Gadget meets up with Inspector Prince in the UK and continues as they receive word via their Chiefs for each mission. The fan series also focused on their relationship and had a romantic streak. Later on in the plot character relationships fall into place (Family, romantic and friends), Agents aren't what they seem and MAD is brought to justice. Characters Inspector/Lt Gadget Inspector/Lt Gadget (Inspector at the start and further into the series became Lieutenant) was the main character in the series. He is the famous crime fighter with an array of cybernetic gadgets installed within his body. He is clumsy and not very bright, but kind hearted and honest. In the GGGs series he retained his very clumsy nature and gets into a lot more trouble than before. Penny Penny, now 16 in the GGGs series, travels with her Uncle to the UK after begging him to tag along. She and the Gadgetinis, as always, serve to protect her Uncle from the side lines and help with the cases. She wears an outfit like that of her Gadget and the Gadgetinis version, but changes later in the series to a pink turtle neck with a red combat skirt and white knee high boots. Inspector Prince (SPOILER ALERT) Inspector Prince, whose first name is unknown (A running gag where every time her first name is spoken a truck drives by honking its horn) is the female protagonist and love interest for Gadget. She is tasked by her Chief to assist Gadget in his mission of bringing down a very ruthless MAD Agent that is threatening the country and its safety. She wears a cherry red wool coat, khaki shirt and burgundy tie and has striking dyed purple hair. She also has her own Gadgetinis in toe which shocks Penny and makes her uneasy. She is found to be under the control of Miss Molly via a control chip which has also made her lose her memories. Prince was originally designed to have a backpack full of her own gadgets, but this concept was later dropped for being far too 'Mary Sue' in nature. Digit The blue male Gadgetinis of Penny's. He is smart and on the ball, takes his job very seriously and tries to keep everyone grounded and level headed. He often complains if things aren't going right and tells his 'sibling' robot, Fidget, off for acting silly. His most common line in defense of retaining common sense is 'we can't, we're robots.' After meeting Prince he develops a crush on her which leads to Fidget teasing him since he is so find of pointing out that they are robots. He also develops a rivalry with Scooter. Fidget Fidget, the orange Gadgetinis built by Penny, is cheery, bright, but a scaredy cat with a few less brain chips than his counterpart. He gets easily flustered and has a habit of forgetting that he is a robot, often doing things that he shouldn't be able to do, or feeling sick which shouldn't be possible. Fidget makes friends with Data, one of Inspector Prince's Gadgetinis. Data One of Inspector Prince's Gadgetinis, Data is sweet natured, but also very stubborn. She prefers the company of nature and often leaves to go sit in amongst grass, flowers and trees. She greatly dislikes confrontation and will often flee from it. If anyone brings up her loyalty she just tells them that she is 'on the trees side'. She is red with a light pink face and purple metal 'hair'. (A triangle shape.) Data calls Inspector Prince her 'Momma' which creeps Penny out a lot. Scooter Scooter, Inspector Prince's other Gadgetini, is laid back and speaks with a southern American drawl which makes no sense since she's based in the UK. She is quiet, only speaking when she needs to, lazy and enjoys sleeping a lot. She is also very confrontational, almost the complete opposite of her 'sister bot' Data. SHe and Digit form a rivalry and fight often with her favourite insult being 'blueberry' and 'fruit'. Chief Quimby Quimby only features sparingly and is there to offer occasional support to Inspector Prince's Chief. (Littlewood.) He and Littlewood often take over the board room and lay out plans while drinking tea. Chief Littlewood Chief Littlewood is in charge of Inspector Prince and head of the HQ she is part of. He is a tall man with a very broad chest, ginger hair with a quiff and always wears a dark teal suit. He has a strange obsession with fish kebabs and is always seen with a plate of them on his desk. He gets angry if he's disturbed from eating them. General Sir General Sir only features a little and more towards the later part of the series when Gadget is promoted and moves to WOMP. He speaks to Gadget over his communication system, or via the Gadgetini's comm link display. Colonel Nozzaire Nozzaire (Mispronounced Nose Hair by Gadget, which really infuriates him) flies over to help with the assignment after Gadget is promoted and to oversee he is doing his job. He and Penny get on well and often discuss Gadget's clumsiness together and formulate ways of keeping him out of trouble. He forms a close bond (This was never explained if it was just friendly, or otherwise) with inspector Prince and greatly dislikes how Gadget puts her in harms way making him yell at him more than usual. Dr Claw Dr Claw, the main villain, has a new HQ and brand new gauntlets to go with it. He has a new tech set up with holographic comm system, as well as a new set of agents to go with his old bunch. He also has a second in command in the form of Miss Molly. He is still as evil as ever, only this time he goes a bit further with the ruthlessness of his plans. Miss Molly (SPOILER ALERT) Miss Molly is Dr Claw's second in command and apparent lover. She is as scheming and evil as he is, but is only out for her own gain. It is unclear if she has genuine affection for Claw, or if she is only using him for his power and connections. She wears a red silk dress with slits up each side, black elbow length gloves, black combat boots, red choker with the MAD logo on and had jet black hair with red streaks in a shape that closely resembles the MAD insignia. She is the one that developed the famous control chips. She hates MAD Cat and often tries to get rid of him, failing miserably each time. She is also the mother of Prince, who is later revealed to also be the daughter of Dr Claw and under the control of Molly's mind control chips.) MAD Cat MAD Cat is Dr Claw's faithful (Sometimes) cat. He sits on his lap, or his desk and watches his plans with fiendish delight. He has a bad relationship with Miss Molly and causes fights a lot. MAD Agent Dick (SPOILER ALERT) Dick DIckson is a MAD Agent under the command of Dr Claw. He is tall, lanky in appearance and has a large, pointy nose. He carries out Dr Claw's orders, but deliberately fouls them up. This is due to his being an undercover officer. He and Prince have history together and were formerly engaged before she was sent out on assignment and lost her memory from the effects of the control chip. He often hates the orders Claw and Molly gives him since it puts Prince in harms way. He yells 'oh dry up' a lot. MAD Agents Dr Claw's henchmen who vary in size and appearance. M.A.D Agent Fred: Large, hulking build, low brow, no visible neck. M.A.D Agent Pops: Bald, grumpy old man with a big jaw. M.A.D Agent Jarvis: Fat, balding middle-aged man with no neck. M.A.D Agent Bruce: Muscular build, large chin. Resembles Buzz Lightyear. M.A.D Agent Slick: Slicked-back hair with a goatee. M.A.D Agent Lenny: Tall and lumbering, has a dopey looking face with a long nose. M.A.D Agent Squirt: Short and toad-like in appearance. M.A.D Agent Butts McGinski: Tall, big butt, speaks slowly. Diane Brunel (SPOILER ALERT) Diane was going to be featured in one episode (Rival Recruit) as a rival for Prince. She had blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, glasses and wore a purple blous, navy pencil skirt and black high heels. She was a MAD Agent in disguise and intended on tearing everything apart from the inside by trying to drive Gadget away from Prince and her team. Intended Episodes Welcome to England - Gadget gets an assignment through the mail (Which is unusual) and travels to England to meet with another Inspector... Inspector Prince. Mind Control - Gadget is caught out by Dr Claw when a MAD Agent sticks a mind control chip to his neck. Miss Molly then controls Gadget making him tie Inspector Prince up and lock Penny and the Gadgetinis in the hotel room. Take this job and love it - Inspector Prince recieves info about the whereabouts of Inspector Gedtag and there being a possible MAD Plot, so she gets a part time job in the place it is supposed to be going down in. Head Over Heels - Dr Claw and Molly are plotting to take over the local airport. Meanwhile, Gadget realises just how much he likes Inspector Prince, but decides to keep it to himself. Train Station Mayhem - Dr Claw has Miss Molly order the Agents to blow up the channel tunnel where Inspector Gedtag is supposedly traveling through on a train. Gadget is promoted to Lieutenant and now works for WOMP. The Castle - Dr Claw lays seige to the castle on the outskirts of Prince's home town and develops various weapon technology. Football Fanatics - Gadget and Prince get info on a MAD Plot to kill Inspector Gedtag, who will be acting as security at the local football stadium AND the Prime Minister, who will be watching the Football match. Dr Claw has put one of his Agents into on of the teams as a player. Colonel Nozzaire flies over to assist. Stop That Missile - Dr Claw decides to build a HQ on one of the british isles in which he creates the world most powerful nuclear bomb. Friends Family and Enemies - Dr Claw has his family visit him and he and Miss Molly don't appreciate it one bit. In fact they now try to eliminate Gadget, Inspector Gedtag AND Dr Claw's family. Priceless Gem - A priceless gem is stolen from a museum and Gadget and Prince have to get it back during which their relationship grows stronger. Distortion - Gadget and Prince have to go to the local Rock club as Dr Claw is said to be inside with a powerful mind control ray ready to turn all the music fans into his puppets. The Peanut Bribery - Penny discovers that she is allergic to peanuts and Dr Claw has an Agent kidnap her and attempt to lure Gadget by saying he will feed her peanuts, thus making her allergy unbearable. Dear Diary - Gadget reads Prince's diary and finds out just how she feels. Meanwhile Claw has his scientists create a powerful weather machine. Without a Clue - Gadget loses his memory and becomes the total opposite of what he really is. He turns loud, obnoxious and even gets a tatoo. Dr Claw is happy of course and he tries to destroy him now his guard is down. The Date - Gadget finally asks Prince out on a date. Dr Claw is not happy though, he tries his hardest to ruin it and kill them in the process. They also recieve information on Inspector Gedtag's latest whereabouts. Digital Nightmare - The Gadgetinis are involved in a road accident. They get hit by a car when chasing each other and are so damaged they shut down. Penny tries to help them out but when they wake up again they flip out and cause havoc. Who Are You - Miss Molly makes an appearance and Prince seems to know her from somewhere. Even though she must destroy Gadget she can't help feeling things for him, much to Prince's dismay. Mind Over Matter - Prince must face her fear of flying when Inspector Gedtag is seen and Claw has developed poweful weapons over in Ireland. Nuclear Confusion - Dr Claw aims to blow up the nuclear reactor in one of the neighboring cities to where Gadget and Prince are staying. No Time Like The Present -''' Dr Claw and Molly are having their 'anniversary of evil' to commemorate their 3rd year of partnership. They decide to have their own little fireworks display, but they aren't using fireworks. Gadget and Prince decide that they are officially together towards the end of the episode as they are dangling 700 feet from a bridge. '''M.A.D. Trap - The Gadgetinis are caught by MAD and are re-wired. Digit's Dilemma - Digit develops a crush on Prince and begins to suspect Gadget is really a MAD Agent when he becomes jealous of his close relationship with her. A MAD Agent finds out and secretly talks to him telling him that his suspicions are true even though they clearly aren't. Chrismas Catastrophe - Its Christmas and Dr Claw is at it again, this time he has MAD Agents pose as Santa with his patented Mind Control chips, ready to turn all the people who go to see him into MAD Agents. Gadget also has trouble of his own, he must find presents for Prince and Penny. What NOT To Do - Its Prince's Birthday and Gadget forgets. She is not pleased and falls out with him. He feels bad and so he sets off to find a present. But a MAD agent plants a bomb in the box. Miss Molly's Mind - This episode is based on the story of Miss Molly. It tells viewers about her childhood, her connection to Claw and why she became evil. It also reveals something about Prince that no one knew. It does not feature Gadget at all. Rival Recruit - The dept. hires an extra pair of hands to help out with the MAD hunt. A young blonde called Diane. Gadget likes her, but Prince isn't too sure and gets jealous, often blanking Gadget completely. The end of this episode features a cat-fight between Diane and Prince then ends with Diane's arrest. When Love is Perfectly Enough - Its valentines day and Claw has made his own cards with bombs in. But, something isn't quite right. Even though he is a cold hearted man, he still feels almost excluded from valentines day, so Molly cheers him up. Gadget and Prince go to a restaurant and are interrupted by Penny who tells them about the cards. Flowers of Doom - Dr Claw grows his own super plants and sets them loose. Hot On Your Tail - Gadget finally discovers the location of Claw's hideout (with Prince, Nozzaire and Penny's help of course.) Claw's Revenge - Claw finally lays a hit on one of the annoying Gadget crew, but it's Prince. She is badly injured and Gadget is not taking it lightly. Kidnapping Gadget - Dr Claw FINALLY captures Gadget and tortures him. Prince comes to his rescue, but gets caught herself. Hostile Action - The Gadgetinis, along with Penny and Nozzaire, help out trying to take Claw and Molly down. Penny, along with Nozzaire, Digit, Fidgit, Data and Scooter uncover who Inspector Gedtad and his/her assailant Percin really are. The MAD Agents flee leaving Dr Claw and Miss Molly on their own. Its all Over - Dr Claw and Miss Molly still have the pair captive and are enjoying every minute of torturing them. Miss Molly reveals her true identity. It's the Gadgetinis to the rescue now, as they manage to break them free. Gadget and Claw have a showdown in hand to hand combat and Molly and Prince have a catfight. Gadget finally arrests Dr Claw , shuts MAD Down, gets promoted again (As does Prince) and actually proposes to Inspector Prince in front of everybody. The episode ends with their wedding. Category:Browse